


Borrowed Time

by JillyBeans_storycorner



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, References to Minor Character Death, epsiode 3x06 tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyBeans_storycorner/pseuds/JillyBeans_storycorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the aftermath of the greatest and worst day of his life, Danny comes to realize what’s important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the end for some important notes that might answer some raised eyebrows.

The ER was buzzing around him in a frantic whirl. A chaotic _buzz, buzz, buzz,_ that swirled through the dull fog in his brain while he sat there on the gurney in the hallway waiting for something to happen; for someone to draw him out of this nightmare and back into the real world. _Buzz, buzz, buzz,_ like the phone still in his pocket. Seventeen missed calls the last time it was checked: five from Mom, five from Dad, three from Matt, and two from each of his sisters. At least that’s what Eaglin had told him the last time he checked Danny’s phone for him, asking if he wanted him to answer it. Danny had just shook his head. If his brother was calling him that meant he was all right, and other than that he didn’t really have anything to say to his family at the moment. He didn’t really have anything to say to anyone.

The only person who hadn’t called was Rachel, but that was all right. She probably just thought he would be out there helping and wouldn’t be able to answer his phone. She’d taken the day off today for her doctor’s appointment. She wasn’t in the city today. She wasn’t. She was safe at home in their apartment and any alternative to that was unacceptable. She didn’t go into work today. 

He’d eventually sent Eaglin downstairs to watch over Grace, how long ago that was he didn’t know. There was nothing the other officer could do for him and there were only so few bodies they could spare right now. Grace deserved a proper guard… She didn’t deserve this… Danny buried his face in his hands. Grace is…was… his partner, his friend, and he let her down. Later on when he’d make his report to the Captain, Acker would clap him on the shoulder and tell him that he did everything he could. That’d he’d gotten himself out, that he’d put down the animals that killed his partner. They would just be words. “All he could do” wasn’t enough to save Grace. He’d “gotten himself out” because for the second time in his life a friend had gone in his place; just like Billy. 

The news wouldn’t cover it. Not with everything that was going on outside. There might be a small article in a couple of Newark papers around page five. They would talk about how Officer Grace Tilwell was killed in the line of duty. They would mention her service record, that she’s survived by her parents and younger sister, there would be details about the memorial service, and nothing more. Ten lines at most. Not enough to give credit to the fact that she was a good cop with a bright future ahead of her. That she was tough, and brave, and funny, and sharp. That she was a good partner and a good friend. That in the last moments of her life she’d been so scared and he couldn’t do a damn thing for her. 

“Danny?” 

For a second he saw Grace in front of him again, eyes wide in fear and pain, heard her last desperate plea to him. But when he looked up the hospital was still buzzing around him, and the voice from half way down the hall wasn’t Grace. 

“Rachel?” he croaked, not sure could trust his own eyes. 

She covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide and brimming with tears, then she was racing towards him. Danny let out a pained grunt as she threw her arms around his battered torso, causing her to draw back and him to shiver at the loss of contact. 

“I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Rachel gasped, eyes roving over his numerous injuries. “Oh god, Danny…” 

“No, no it’s fine.” he mumbled “C’mere.” 

He pulled her close and tucked his nose into the crook of her neck. As he hovered there, wrapped up in her arms, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair and perfume, the world became real again and the full weight of the day crashed all around him. Everything he’d lost, everything he’d almost lost, the bleak uncertainty of a world that as never going to be the same again. Rachel held him tighter as the numbing haze finally cracked and he dissolved into wrenching sobs. 

“It’s all right, Danny. It’s all right, I’m here.” she whispered, planting a kiss behind his ear as her hand gently stroked the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Rach…” he choked, his own hand tangling into her soft curls. The words weren’t there. Everything he wanted, _needed_ , her to know right now. How much he loved her. How sorry he was that he’d almost left her, almost left their baby. How stupid he was for it taking him almost bleeding out in some seedy warehouse at the hands of drug dealers to realize what matters. How guilty he felt for putting his case record before her, and the baby, and Grace…There were no words for that. Only actions. 

Still trembling, Danny pulled away from the loving embrace just enough to kiss her, softly, passionately. When they broke apart, he looked at her, the love of his life, the soon to be mother of his child. Rachel was beautiful, glowing, even with tears streaming down her cheeks. This was all that mattered, all that he wanted, right here. And there were no words for that. Only one action. 

Danny cleared his throat. “Rachel.” he said, taking her hands in his. “I love you so much. I am so, so sorry, I need you to know that-“ 

“Danny it’s all right.” she soothed, carefully stroking his bruised cheek. “You’re safe, that’s all that matters.” 

“No, honey, listen please. This started out as absolutely the greatest day of my life and then in a second it almost…. I almost…Rachel, I love you. I love you so, so much, and I love our baby, and I don’t wanna wait another second. I want us to be a family, I want this forever, I want _you_ forever.” 

It wasn’t how he’d ever planned to do this. He honestly hadn’t planned it at all. But everything was different now. _Time_ was different now. It was borrowed time and he couldn’t afford to waist a second of it. His eyes fell on the mostly full soda can Eaglin had pushed into his hands earlier. Somehow he managed to twist the tab off despite the fact he was still shaking. 

“Danny?” Rachel asked gently as he drew his eyes back to her. 

“Rachel, will you marry me?” 

He held up the soda tab like he held up his whole heart and his whole life before him, offering both to her. They sat there on a gurney in the middle of a buzzing ER, frozen in time, tears sparkling in both their eyes. Rachel’s eyes widened to the size of the moon and for a moment Danny’s heart stopped in sheer terror of his mistaken. But then- 

But then Rachel covered her mouth with a shaking hand, nodding vigorously through fresh tears. 

“Yes.” She whispered. “Yes!” the whisper turned into a joyful laugh. 

“Yes?” Danny repeated, his heart in his throat, about to soar into the clouds. 

“Yes. Danny Williams, of course I will marry you. A thousand times yes.” 

And there they sat on a gurney in the middle of a buzzing ER, embracing and crying, kissing and laughing all at once, the world focused in on only them, this moment, the love in their eyes all that mattered. 

Danny’s hands shook for a different reason as he slipped the soda tab onto her dainty left finger, laughing at the absurdity. 

“I’ll get you a real ring. I promise.” he chuckled. 

Rachel just pulled him into a searing kiss. 

“It’s beautiful. I love it. I love you.” She sighed and pressed her nose against his. “Danny. I…” 

“I know.” he replied. It was his turn to tuck her into his arms. “It’s gonna be all right. We’ll work everything out. It’s gonna be great. I love you so much.” He kissed her gently. “And I love you.” he said laying a hand on her stomach. Rachel’s hand closed over his and squeezed, the soda tab brushing over his knuckles, warmed by her skin all ready. 

It was nearly four o’clock before a doctor was finally able to see to Danny’s injures. Rachel had dozed off, her arms wrapped around Danny’s waist, head resting against his. Danny was still wide-awake, the pain receded by Rachel’s warm presence, but he couldn’t let himself sleep. Not yet. _Borrowed time_. He would make it count. For Grace, and for Billy too, he’d make sure he was worth their sacrifice. He was gonna be a better cop, a good husband to Rachel, a good father to his baby. He was going to make his life worthy of this, starting now. _Borrowed time_. -End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know what you’re thinking but hear me out. I’ve always wondered about how Danny and Rachel ended up together, it’s pretty obvious that they married young, but I always questioned why Rachel said yes when everything about her character suggests she expects more out of life than Danny could ever give her, finically that is. When we first met Rachel, and Danny gives Steve that little snippet about their relationship, I always got the impression that Danny was the ‘fun’ relationship you have when you’re in your twenties. The one that’s different from any partner you’ve ever been with, but not the one you marry. 
> 
> Flash forward to season six, Danny mentions he proposed to Rachel with a soda pop tab. And she thought it was romantic. Again, didn’t add up in my book. 
> 
> Move on to two days later, I’m watching 3X06 and it all came together with this shot: 
> 
> Danny in the flash back scene, talking on the phone with Rachel about soon to be baby Grace, with the phone in his left hand. Danny having just gotten off the phone with Rachel about soon to be baby Grace, smoothing down his tie with his left hand. His left hand with no wedding ring on it. Production oversight? Possible, but unlikely. Basically my head cannon is that Danny and Rachel weren’t married when they found out they were expecting Grace, and that day shook Danny up so much that he proposed to Rachel right on the spot. Hence my fic. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
